1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to feeders and stokers, and in particular to a feeder for metering and delivering refuse fuel to a furnace, boiler, air heater, kiln, combustion chamber or any device requiring a controlled rate of feed in comparatively homogeneous unit energy per unit weight amounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been generally recognized that municipal and industrial refuse as well as cellulose waste materials are desirable as a fuel to conserve fossil energy. Such use helps to control and greatly reduce the volume of refuse for disposal by alternative methods such as composting or landfill.
One significant problem with refuse as a fuel is that generally refuse is quite heterogeneous, that is, quite nonuniform on a unit energy per unit volume or per unit weight basis. The bulk density of refuse fuel can vary from 3 pounds per cubic foot in a loose state to 40 pounds per cubic foot in a compacted hopper, for example. Refuse fuel intertangles in the compacted state which causes undesirable bridging, clogging or matting within the bin or hopper, and contributes to irrregular feeding.
It is often desirable to feed refuse to a boiler, combustion chamber or the like on a volumetric basis. Preferably the fuel should be supplied at a controlled rate and in a loose density state in order to promote even burning, to maintain a controlled density and thereby maintain control over the combustion process. Prior art devices have been generally deficient in this regard.